spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Specimen 1
Unkn 1= Unknown Specimen 1 AKA. White Face is an enemy that can be encountered in Endless Mode. Appearance Unknown Specimen 1 is a floating, white pixelated face. The face has empty eye sockets, uneven teeth, and is lacking a nose. Gameplay Before it attacks, rooms will turn pixelated and loud, ominous music will play to warn the player before it arrives. After a few more rooms the chase will begin. A static noise will play if the player is close to Unknown Specimen 1. Looking at Unknown Specimen 1 will make it teleport away to a different location while the screen flashes red. It does about 1/6 of Damage to the player upon contact. During the chase rooms may eventually start looping, preventing the room number from going up. This will make the chase longer, but eventually, White Face will leave, allowing the player to proceed. When the player is killed by White Face, the death screen flashes with the words "DEATH IS NO ESCAPE" for a few seconds. The view then shifts to a dark room with only Unknown Specimen 1 and a hanged up corpse in a sack that will have your system name as text. When White Face comes closer to the player, it says the following: "Look at you. . . How sad. Your body is all closed up." The game will ask the player for the score name with written CLOSE. If the player types a name, the game will close itself, however, typing Open will show the corpse's guts ripped out and start a second chase. During this chase, the walls are red, Unknown Specimen 1 will become bigger and start floating towards the player like most other specimens, the player's health is kept on 1 and if Unknown Specimen 1 damages the player, the game will close. Audio Music warning the player about incoming chase White Face's "Screeching" while chasing the player Teleporting sounds "WF AMB", White Face's chase theme heard after typing "Open". Trivia * Unknown Specimen 1 is from the game called Imscared, a pixelated horror game made by Ivan Zanotti. In Imscared, it is called White Face. **Its death scene with hanged corpse is also a reference to this game. * It is the only specimen who breaks the 4th wall. * When player gets killed by White Face, Spooky's flashing face in the main menu is temporarily replaced with White Face until the game is started again. * White Face was added to the game due to Psychobilly and Akuma Kira's love for the game Imscared. * The static noise that plays when Unknown Specimen 1 is nearby the player is the same that plays in Imscared. |-|Gallery= SPOOKY 2016-07-05 02-35-53-262.jpg|In-game screenshot of White Face. DeathIsNoEscape.png|Text which appears after Game Over screen. FaceDeath.png|Face's death screen, player's system name appears on the corpse. Unk1DeathScreen.gif|Unknown Specimen 1 Death Screen. MS28_06_spr.png|Corpse's texture. OpenScreen.png|Corpse after typing Open. Open.png|Corpse's texture after typing Open. SecondChance.png|Face's second chase after typing Open. FaceMenu.png|White Face's flashing face in the menu. SPOOKY 2016-07-05 03-00-53-917.jpg|White Face's flashing face in the options menu. MS28_02_spr.png|Realistic White Face. SecondFace.png|Realistic White Face In-game. Category:Specimen